godcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Hub
This section of the wiki consists of the various videos series that are produced by members of the community, these range from september 2010 to the present. please be aware that not all videos are listed here due to the sheer number that are online. The server actively promotes the publishing of any material with Kae taking a relatively hands off approach and allowing people to post any videos they wish without reprimand, unless a server rule is broken in the process. This approach has led to many arguments and many more enjoyable videos exploring many of the larger and more well known areas of the server; i.e. Unlike other servers this server has no rules in regard of recording material, people are allowed to show off their work however they want. 'Kane' With Kane being the Admin and owner of the server he has produced a staggering amount of videos over the last two years. these range from various let’s play Series’s to Video Server tours. His in depth explanation, unique playing style and understanding of people wanting to see some of the epic builds the server have to offer have been an inspiration to many of the members who have created videos. 'GodCraft News Network' The Godcraft News Network is a series of web videos owned and run by Keirhan. It’s sole purpose is to provide the outside world with as much information on what is happening in the server to boost interest. Many players, including mods such as Burns1200, Nhoj85 and GTA4ROX08, have all expressed it useful nature in providing information to members after they have taken time off. The coverage is currently a little spotty but the Producer does attempt to keep on top of the news and an accompaniment of written article’s also take the stage to provide information throughout the week. 'Bentchee’s Lets Play Series.' New and upcomming this member is new to the server but due to his extremely mature attitude has been accepted with open arms. many members watch this current series and enjoy this member's company. this Lets play series is based on the new Godcraft Adventure server. 'Tutorials' Every server with even a few plugins, need tutorials. in many cases this was done through the Forums with text based tutorials however recently, Longtime player, Aliparpar has begin making video tutorials for users to understand some of the more basic information about the server, there also exists many, many other server tutorials. 'Godcraft with Juicehead' Another member doing server tours of impressive builds this player has produced alot of high quality videos with indepth server experience and a knowledge base matched only by the moderators. 'Godcraft With Zoram.' This Godcraft series is intermittent at best. However Zoram did manage to capture the early days of the server from the perspective of the average player witnessing server history multiple times. 'Tutorials' Due to the massive nature of the server and the lax media rules around recording and distributing videos, many people have seen fit to produce a range of trailers for the server. This has been openly encouraged with varying degrees of success. 'Other Series/Videos' There are a great many videos on youtube and other video sites across the net. There are also many different tutorials and help videos made by a vast majority of users. so many that we cant cover them all in the wiki however we wish we could. Category:Videos build server industrial craft bentchee kane Godcraft news network GCN GCNN Tutorials Category:Build Server Category:Industrial Server Category:Bentchee Category:Kane Category:Godcraft News Network Category:Tutorials